East Coast X-Men
by HarajukuMalice
Summary: Six Members From the X-Men Grow Tired Of The Criticism They Get In America And Branch Off To Africa! Chapter One: Storm, Rogue, Armor, Angel, Ice-Man and Gambit depart from the Charles School And Flies Out To Their Newly Constructed Manor! Please RR!


Hello, HarajukuMalice here. I am a student, who enjoys writing, and fanfiction is awesome! Lol, but seriously, I was heavily influenced by a fellow writer on this site, about making a marvel Universe, into your own. Therefore, this is the Malice Universe. I have a quite a few titles in the work, just like the other, and I am going to decide wither each title is a weekly, biweekly, monthly or bimonthly title. This one will be weekly, until I change it. Without further adue..Lets begin!

Issue 1

Roster

Storm- Founded by Charles Xavier in the 1970's, Storm or Ororo Munroe plays a major role in the X-Men, even going as far as to leading it, when Cyclops is unable to. She has the ability to control the weather and has magic potential and is a capable leader.

Armor- Starting from Kitty Pryde's Paladin's Squad, Hisako Ichiki OR Armor, always wanted to become an X-Men. Joining the X-Treme X-Men, Armor proved valuable with her ability to generate an impenterable army around herself.

Angel- One of the five original members of the X-Men, Warren Washington The Third or Angel, was an on and off member of the X-Men due to conflicts, but has resurfaced with new powers. His original ability to utilize his angellic-like wings and fly and having a secondary mutation allowing him to heal others.

Ice-Man- Another of the five original X-Men, Bobby Drake or IceMan, was a consistant member, jumping from different X-Teams, but always playing an essential role. He has the ability to control ice and has been classified as an Omega-Level mutant.

Rogue- Starting off as a criminal, Rogue or Anna Marie was soon inducted into the Uncanny X-Men where she has become one of the longest consistant female members since it's inception. She has the ability to absorb the psyche of a person, and the ability to fly.

Gambit- Last but not least, Remy LeBeau or Gambit, was too considered a criminal. He has the ability to charge up an object with unknown kinetic energy, capable of explosion on impact.

Six members, six children, six mutants, six souls were standing in front of the leader of Charles School of Gifted Youngsters, all students were enrolled, in some way or another, themselves. Charles sat behind his desk, his eyes sad but his smile trying to convey another story. He scanned through the six, standing as still as statues and as silent as one in addition. Finally the silence was broken by a sneeze, and thats when the emotions, which were previously kept at bay, screamed to be let out.

"Xavier..." Ororo Munroe said, stepping forward, letting it be known that she was the leader in this whole thing, "With an abundance of X-Men and with the disapproval of us six in general, we have concoted an idea..." Storm's face fell and another individual stood up,

"Listen, Charles, after the media release came out about Rogue and Gambit being ex-criminals, Storm being a thief when she was in Kenya, pictures of Warren when Apocolypse was here, we are faced with no solution but to leave.." Ice-Man said. Charles swallowed hard and shook his head,

"And what is it that you will do? Quit being the X-Men?" Charles asked.

"Of course not, Xavier. It just seems that us, the six of us, has overstayed our welcome in America. I proposed that we could set up base in a continent with a more neutral view on us." Storm said, wiping a tear that fell down to her cheek.

"Africa." Gambit finished for her, putting his hand on her shoulder for support.

"And what will you do on this exhibition, hmm?" Cyclops asked, "Operate as X-Men when the crisis sees fit?"

"Thats exactly what were planning on doing." Warren Washington the Third said with an optimistic smile and a re-assurive nod, "We will be the East Coast Xmen, just like the Avengers had done..."

"And in case of a global crisis, something that neither team will be able to accomplish, we can join together." Storm finished. Charles took in a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, fidgeting his hands.

"And when did you plan on leaving?" he asked, turning his face in the direction of his window.

"Now." Gambit said with a sigh.

"NOW?" Charles said, a comical vein showing through his bald head, "You waited until know to tell me? Leaving me ill-prepared..."

"Listen sugah, It's hard on ah...everyone 'ere, but we don' know what to do, Charles." Rogue said, reaching over the desk and grabbing her teacher's hand, firmly but softly.

"We promise tah be on 'ur bes' behavior, 'Cherri." Gambit concluded, taking off his black sunglasses and wiping a tear from the lenses.

"But we have to go, thanks to Warren's affairs, we have had a mini-mansion built to house and train us while were there, and he has hired a private jet for our departure." Storm said, she too looking out the window. Charles took in a deep breath before looking at the six of them again, all fragile-looking.

"Listen up." Charles said, leaning over his desk, "I love you, all six of you. And I will support you on this. Just know that it wont be easy. Be strong, and remember where your roots lie." he said with a saddened smile, "Now hurry up, I sense a plane coming soon." Warren and Bobby nodded in unision before turning to the rest of them and motioning for them to go outside. One by one each of the six left, except one, Storm.

"So I take it your leading them, Ororo?" asked Charles, tilting his head slightly. She nodded not making a noise, "Well, besides Scott, you are the most capable of my X-Men to do such a thing, and I am glad to have you in this prediciment. Please stay in touch." She nodded and walked over and embraced her teacher, tears falling slowly as she buried her face in his shirt. She then pulled back and smiled,

"I promise, Charles." she said, before disappearing, leaving Charles Xavier alone in thought and solitude.

Meanwhile on the Jet

Aboard the private jet, Ororo Munroe sat next to Hisaki. She turned towards the youngest member of her new team with a smile exhibiting wisdom.

"You were relatively quiet back there, Hisaki, is something the matter?" she asked.

"Its just that everyone knew Xavier for years, and I dont know if I am going to miss that place." she answered, facing towards the window.

"You have had some adventures with us in the past." Storm said blinking a few times.

"The only reason why I am doing this, is because I want to prove to the world that Armor can be more then just a mutant curse." Armor said with venom laced in her words. She sighed and then turned to Storm, "Anyway, I am tired and wanted to get some sleep."

"Of course." Storm muttered quietly.

"Thank you." Hisaki Ichiki answered. Storm watched as she leaned against the window and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes slowly.

Meanwhile with Ice-Man and Angel

"Do you think this was the best decision?" asked Warren with a playful smile plastered on your face, "I mean, you did leave Lorna all by herself."

"She didnt want to come.." Bobby said absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean? I thought you two were in cahoots." Angel said, laughing curiously.

"She wanted to stay and build bonds with Wanda and Pietro." Ice-Man said with a simple shrug. Angel shook his head slowly.

"Well there should be tons of babes in Kenya." Angel said with a shrug, leaning back. His face showed concern, however.

"Of course." Bobby laughed fakely. "Of course..." The two were interrupted with an excited shriek from Rogue,

"Is 'dat it righ' there?" she asked, pointing towards a relatively big complex in the middle of some wilderness. Storm from across the plane nodded,

"It is." she said, "Warren and I had it built so it can provide us with some shade and some security so we can get some work."

"Well lets get down to work...Land this plane, Remy." Warren said with a chuckle.

"Ya' got it feather brain." Remy said jokingly from the pilots seat, stationed in the front. He landed the plane, about 100 yards from the mansion and opened the door so everybody could walk to their new home. One by one, everyone walked out to the new heat of the African Savanna, starting with Storm.

"Here we go." Ororo said introspectively, "Our new home."

Next Issue- So the East Coast X-Men has definitely arrived and its time to settle into their new place. Bobby finally gets a chance to speak to Lorna and Storm gets to be back in her home country. But what happens when an unsuspecting visitor makes an appearance? See ya in 7, and make sure to catch my other series!


End file.
